


Baby Daddy

by Dear_queers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only like how Lance has Ellio, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Its kinda like the show Baby Daddy, Lance is a single dad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 8, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, but also angst, like HELLA SLOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: "Hunk, a baby rang my doorbell." From where Lance was standing, Hunk wouldn't have been able to see the baby he was currently holding."Lance, babies can't ring-" Hunk paused, watching as Lance walked closer to his laptop, the baby now coming into view for Hunk, "Lance, is that a baby?"-----Or! Lance gets a left a present on his doorstep, but not just any present; he gets left a baby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to personally thank @LunarMysteries !! She helped me develop quite a bit! Also, we both love Single Dad Lance, so.....😂

"Ok, so, are we still on for tonight? I feel like I haven't gone out in ages." Lance groaned. He was currently sitting on his couch with his laptop, video chatting with Hunk.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely still on for tonight! It's the first time in a while that we're all on the same planet," Hunk chuckled, "besides, we could all use a night off."

"Very true, I-" Lance was cut off by his doorbell ringing rapidly, "Um, hold on, I'll be right back, someone's at the door." Lance set his laptop down on his coffee table and walked to his front door. When he opened it, he didn't see anyone, so he sighed and started to close the door before a noise came from the ground. Lance looked down, and his face paled, "Hunk!" He shouted, "I think a baby just rang my doorbell!" Lance was panicking. Someone had just dropped off a baby on his doorstep. A real, live baby. He bent down and picked the car seat up and brought it into his house.

"Lance? Are you back? You yelled something, but I couldn't really hear." Hunk said as Lance walked back into the living room.

"Hunk, a baby rang my doorbell." From where Lance was standing, Hunk wouldn't have been able to see the baby he was currently holding.

"Lance, babies can't ring-" Hunk paused, watching as Lance walked closer to his laptop, the baby now coming into view for Hunk, "Lance, is that a baby?"

"No, Hunk, this is an apple pie someone baked for me and left on my doorstep," Lance replied, sarcastically, "Yes, it's a baby!"

"Why do you have a baby?"

"I don't know! Someone left him on my doorstep!"

"I'll be over in a minute." And with that, the video called ended.

Lance looked down at the baby in the carrier and sighed. He set the car seat down on the couch and sat down next to it. Admittedly, the baby was cute. Upon closer inspection, Lance found an envelope tucked next to the baby. It was addressed to him. Lance opened the letter and began reading:

_ Lance, _

_ Meet Ellio. He was born on August 3rd, making him 3 months old. You're his dad, congratulations! This may seem very sudden, and you're probably very confused, so I'll explain. My name is Traci, you probably don't remember me, but we got together in November last year. During our short time together, I got pregnant. I'm really, really sorry, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, please take care of him. _

This was not good. Lance was 19 years old, and now apparently a father? He wasn't ready for this. What if he's not even the real father? Before Lance could get carried away with his thoughts, his front door opened.

"Lance?" Hunk called, walking into the living room, "Ok, that is definitely a baby."

"Yeah, and apparently, I'm his dad," Lance said, handing over the letter to Hunk who quickly read over it.

"She's not even going to give a reason? Just, I'm sorry, and I don't know what else to do? Lance, who is this girl?"

"I-I don't know, just some random girl." Lance sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "It was like a year after...you know...I was just trying to get my mind off of what happened. It was the first time since Voltron. Well, since before Voltron, I guess."

"Jesus...you've gotta get a DNA test though."

"I know! I know...but, why would this girl send me the baby when she could just ask for child support?" Lance asked, "It doesn't make sense if he's not mine, why would she lie? How does this benefit her?"

"I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Hunk replied, "I suggest we don't go out tonight, though. Are you gonna tell the rest of the team about this?"

"I probably should, I mean, I can't just show up one day with him without an explanation. We can just hang out here, I guess." Lance sighed, again, "Hunk, I don't have a place for a baby...I can't just make him sleep in this!"

"Well, you might have to tonight, and then we could go shopping tomorrow? Or maybe your brother has stuff from Silvio and Nadia?"

"Maybe, I'll ask," Lance looked at Ellio, who was miraculously still sleeping, "what am I gonna tell my family? I'm 19, Hunk, I wasn't planning on having kids until much,  _ much _ later in life."

"You tell them the truth, trust me, your family will understand. Also, I just texted the group telling them to come here."

"Awesome, can't wait to see their faces." Lance deadpanned.

"It'll be fine, these are your friends Lance."

"I know…but I can hear it now 'leave it to Lance to knock a girl up' or 'wow, way to be irresponsible'."

"Lance, you and I both know they won't set anything like that," Hunk reassured, "Now, how about we get Ellio out of that car seat for a little bit?"

***

About an hour later, the rest of team Voltron was gathered in Lance's living room.

"So, let me get this straight," Keith started, punching the bridge of his nose, "you managed to get this random girl pregnant after one night with her and then she just ditches the baby on your doorstep?"

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"How could you be so careless?" Pidge chimed in, cause Lance to send a pointed look Hunks way.

"Hey, we don't even know if Ellio is Lance's kid yet, and besides, we shouldn't be blaming Lance." Shiro retorted. He was currently holding Ellio, gently bouncing him up and down.

"I scheduled one -a DNA test- for later this week," Lance began, "until then, I'll keep Ellio here, and after that...well, we'll just have to see what happens."

"If he's not yours, what are you going to do?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean, as of right now, probably find him a better home with someone who can actually take care of a baby." Lance replied, "N-not that I can't take care of a baby! I helped my brother with his kids, it's just, I'm still kind of a kid myself."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Lance," Shiro smiles reassuringly, "besides, you'll have us to help you out."

"Thank you, Shiro." Lance was in awe. Shiro was surprisingly supportive of this, and he was handling Ellio really well. They'll definitely figure all of this out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready to open this?"

"Yeah, thanks for being here with me, by the way, I would've asked Hunk, but he's already left."

Lance was currently sitting in his living room with a big yellow envelope in his hands, which contained the results of the DNA test he had taken earlier that week. Shiro was sitting next to him, holding a sleeping Ellio.

"Ok, let's do this, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I'd be a confirmed dad at 19?" Lance chuckled nervously, "I mean, it would be hard, but it doesn't seem so bad." He looked over at Ellio and smiled. These last few days with the baby hadn't been all that bad, and he was starting to grow attached. He moved his eyes back to the envelope and slowly opened it, sliding out the paper that had the results, "Will you read it?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Shiro smiled and held the paper with one hand, keeping his other around the baby resting on his chest. Lance watched Shiro’s eyes move across the page as he silently read. When he finished, he looked over to Lance and smiled, “Well, I think congratulations are in order.”

“Why? What does it say?” Lance asked, trying to peak at the paper Shiro was holding.

“You’re a dad, Lance.”

“I’m a dad.” Lance repeated in awe, “I’m a dad! I mean, I was already kind of a dad, but now it’s more official!”

“You seem happy about it,” Shiro chuckled.

Lance beamed at Shiro, he was happy, “Yeah, I am happy, can I hold him for a little while?”

“Lance, you don’t have to ask to hold your own baby,” Shiro chuckled, passing Ellio over to Lance.

“I know, but he looked so peaceful with you,” Lance replied. He looked down at  _ his  _ baby. How could he have been so worried about this? Everything was fine so far, Ellio didn’t seem like the fussy type and had managed to sleep peacefully throughout the night. This was going to be easy.

***

He was wrong. This was not easy. It had been three days since Lance learned he was Ellio’s father and in those three days disaster struck. The first night was fine, Ellio had just woken up a few times. The second night was about the same, but the waking up was more frequent. Tonight had to be the worst. Lance couldn’t get Ellio to sleep at all. ANytime Lance tried to pick him up, he would scream, if he wanted to put him down, he’d scream. There was nothing he could do that would make Ellio happy. It got to the point that Lance was so frustrated that he was crying too. He had tried feeding his, burping him, checking his diaper, nothing was working.

“I don’t know what you want,” Lance sobbed, setting Ellio down in his crib, which only made the baby cry harder. He grabbed his computer and googled ‘why is my baby crying?’ which lead him to the reasons he had already thought of. HE picked up his phone and dialled the first number he could think of.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered.

“Shiro! Hey, It’s Lance,” He sniffled, walking back to his room where Ellio was currently crying.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Shiro sounded more awake.

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed, gently rubbing the baby’s belly, which made the crying worse, “I don’t actually know why I called you, I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“No, you’re ok,” Shiro reassured, “ Is that Ellio crying? Lance, is everything ok?”

“Not really, he’s been crying all day, and I thought it was because he was tired, but he won’t go to sleep. I try to soothe him, and he cries harder and then when I put him down, he cries more. I don’t know what to do, I feel like I’m going to lose my mind.” Lance sobbed, “I’ve been on google trying to figure out what’s wrong, but no matter what I do, he just won’t stop.”

“Ok, everything’s going to be ok, don’t worry. I’ll be over a little bit to help and see if we can figure out what’s wrong, ok?”

“Ok, thank you, Shiro,” Lance said, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down, “I’m really sorry again for bothering you this late at night, especially because you have work in the morning.”

“Lance, you’re ok, don’t worry about it, I’ll be over in a bit, just try and do what you can until I get there.” The call ended, and Lance went back to trying to soothe his baby.

“Hey, Mi Amor,” Lance said quietly, still trying to soothe him without making his mood worse, “I wish you could tell me what’s wrong so I could try to make it better. Uncle Shiro is gonna be here soon to help out and see if we can make you feel better. Your papá hates seeing you upset.”

About ten minutes had passed before Shiro had shown up, in that time, Ellio hadn't stopped crying and still refused to be held, but there weren't any more tears, just  _ deafening _ screaming.

"Lance?"

"Bedroom!"

"Hey," Shiro entered the bedroom and winced, "he's loud."

"Trust me, I know," Lance sighed. He set Ellio in his crib and sat down on the bed, "I don't know what to do."

Shiro went over to Ellio and placed a gentle hand on his stomach, which, of course, made the crying that much worse, "Lance, have you checked his temperature? He's burning up." Shiro said, pulling his hand away.

"What?" Lance went over to check for himself, and sure enough, Ellio was hot to the touch. How had he not noticed it before?

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah, my mom gave me the one she used to use on us, I'll be right back." Lance rushed to the kitchen and opened up the medicine cabinet, quickly finding the thermometer. He ran back to his bedroom and held it out for Shiro to use.

Lance couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how warm Ellio had felt, but that does explain why he didn't want to be touched.

"It says his temperature is 100.4," Shiro said, turning to face Lance, "it's official, he has a fever."

"What should I do? Are there any doctors open? My mom didn't tell me what to do in this situation!"

"Lance, relax, let's just try to make him comfortable right now," Shiro reassured, "Why don't I get a lukewarm bath ready, and you make the room more comfortable, ok?"

"Ok," Lance nodded, "thank you, Shiro."

"Don't mention it," Shiro replied, walking out of the bedroom.

Lance went over to the window and cracked it open, allowing some of the crisp nighttime temperatures to enter the bedroom. He then walked over to Ellio and stripped him down to his diaper, soothing him the entire time, the crying was starting to die down. Shiro came back a minute later with a bottle in his hand.

"I figured the crying and the fever probably made him dehydrated," he said, handing the bottle to Lance, who began trying to get Ellio to drink it to no avail.

"He won't drink it," Lance looked up at Shiro with pleading eyes.

"He might not yet, but it'll be good to have it ready for when he stops crying," Shiro affirmed, "let's go get him into the bath and see what that does."

When Lance picked Ellio up this time, his crying still didn't stop, but it didn't get harder either, which was a win on his book. They walked to the kitchen where Shiro had set up a bath in the sink and gently lowered him down into it. Shiro had stepped back and let Lance do his thing, watching as Lance bathed and soothed Ellio.

"Shiro," Lance whispered, drawing him out of his thoughts, "he stopped crying."

"Is he sleeping?" Shiro asked, and Lance nodded.

"I'm gonna go put him to bed, thank you again,"

"Really, Lance, it's no problem at all," Shiro smiled.

Lance went back to the bedroom and placed Ellio in his crib, putting a light indie on him so he wouldn't get too hot but also wouldn't get too cold. He quietly left the room and flopped onto the couch with a long sigh.

"Everything ok?" Shiro asked, walking into the living room with two wine glasses.

"It is now," Lance chuckled, accepting the glass Shiro handed him, "how did you know to do all that? How are you so good with kids?"

"I don't know," Shiro chuckled, "I always kinda have been."

Lance thought for a second before speaking again, "If you don't mind my asking, are you and Curtis planning on having any kids?"

Shiro froze before turning and smiling at Lance, "We've talked about it, but we don't know yet."

"Oh, well, I think you'd make a great dad," They settled into a comfortable silence, which was nice after the events of the evening, but something about how Shiro responded to his question before was nagging at Lance, "Hey, Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Curtis think if you coming here this late at night?"

Shiro shifted, "Oh, um, he's fine with it," he said the next part so quietly Lance almost didn't catch it, "at least, that's what he says."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I don't want to cause fights between you and Curtis. If you really think he has a problem with it, I won't call this late anymore."

"Lance, you're fine, really, he doesn't have a problem with it, and if he does, he has yet to say anything to me," Shiro comforted, "besides, he knows that you and I are just friends."

"R-right."

"I mean, nothing happened the entire time we were on team Voltron, so, he'd be silly to think anything would happen now." Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah, silly," Lance laughed half-heartedly, "well, thank you again for helping me out tonight."

"Lance, you really don't need to thank me," Shiro chuckled.

Lance gave a tight smile, "Right, I should probably head to bed though, I have work in the morning, and I've now gotta schedule an appointment with Ellio's doctor."

"Right, I'll see you later then," Shiro said, standing up, "goodnight, Lance."

"Night, Shiro." He saw Shiro out of the house and then walked to his bedroom, making sure to be quiet, so he didn't wake Ellio up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a l o t of angst in this chapter, so be warned

Shiro got home from Lance's around 1 in the morning. He moved around silently, going to his and Curtis's bedroom. He changed his clothes and slipped into bed next to his husband.

"Kashi?" Curtis mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other man, still half asleep.

"Mhmm," Shiro affirmed, placing a gentle kiss on Curtis's cheek, "sorry, I was helping Lance out with Ellio. Poor kid wouldn't stop crying, and it turns out he had a fever."

Curtis grunted, pressing his face into the back of Shiro's neck.

Shiro started thinking about what Lance had asked him about him potentially having kids, "Hey, Curtis," Curtis responded with a noise, indicating he was listening, "what do you think about having kids?"

"What?"

"Well," Shiro sat up, turning on the light, "I've just been thinking, what if we adopted a baby?"

"Takashi," Curtis sighed, sitting up and running a hand down his face, "we've talked about this, we're not ready for kids."

"But I am," Shiro protested, "helping Lance out with Ellio has proved that to me. We've been married for almost a year, I think we're more than ready for a kid."

"Shiro, stop," Curtis snapped, "just because you're ready for kids doesn't mean I am; besides, I don't know if I even want kids."

"What?"

"Can we talk about this in the morning, Shiro?" He could tell Curtis was getting irritated because he wasn't calling him by his first name.

"I'd rather talk about it now since when have you not wanted kids?" Shiro asked

"Since we started dating," Curtis responded.

"But you knew I wanted kids," Shiro accused, "Why would you agree to marry me if you don't want kids?"

"I thought I might've been able to warm up to kids, it just hasn't happened yet." Curtis retorted

"When will it happen?"

"How should I know? If you're so worried about having a kid, why don't you just go to Lance's and play with Ellio some more?"

"Because it's not the same, I want my own kid!"

"Then why don't you just make the same fuck-up mistake as Lance and go get some random girl pregnant."

"What the hell?"

"Look, Shiro, I'm sorry I don't want kids if that's a problem for you then…" Curtis started to trail off, eyes looking anywhere but Shiro.

"Then what?"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore…"

"W-what are you saying? That we should get a divorce?" Shiro was hoping that's not what Curtis was getting at.

"I don't know what else we're supposed to do! You want kids I don't, there isn't really a compromise there."

A lump was forming in Shiro's throat, "Are you really suggesting we end our marriage because of this?"

"Do you see any other solution? Unless you stop wanting kids or I miraculously start wanting them, there's nothing we can do."

"R-right," Shiro's voice cracked, "so, now what?"

"I don't know…" Curtis sighed, "sleep now and talk about it more in the morning?"

"I guess," Shiro huffed, turning the light off and settling in the bed facing away from Curtis, "Night."

"Yeah, night."

***

The next morning, Shiro woke up to find the other side of the bed empty with a sticky-note on the pillow that read  _ sorry was late to work talk when I get home?  _ Well, that's convenient. Shiro sighed and stretched, getting out of bed. His phone buzzed, and when he checked, he saw a message from Lance.

_ Off to the doctors! Hopefully, they can help _ .

It included a picture of Lance and a very fussy looking Ellio. Shiro hoped the crying hadn't started up again for Lance's sake. He sent a quick 'good luck', put his phone back down, and started getting ready for the day.

***

When Shiro got home from work, he was greeted by the sight of Curtis sitting in the living room with a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked, not moving from the doorway, "I thought we were going to talk about this?"

"Shiro, we don't need to," Curtis said, standing and grabbing the suitcase, "If that was the first thing we came to and neither one of us could come up with a different solution, then I don't see what good talking about it more would do."

"Curtis, please, we might find a different solution if we talk about it," Shiro pleaded.

"If there was another solution, don't you think we would have come up with it already?" Curtis walked up to him, "You're blocking the door."

"I know," Shiro's voice cracked.

"Shiro…"

"Do you even want to find another solution?"

Curtis looked at the floor and didn't say anything, which was the only answer Shiro needed, he nodded and moved away from the door, "Is that everything?" He asked, pointing at the suitcase.

"No," Curtis replied, his voice just above a whisper, "I'll come back for everything else later, figured I'd just pack the necessities for now."

"Ok," Shiro bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob that was threatening to escape.

"Bye," Curtis didn't wait for Shiro to reply before he was out the door.

It wasn't until he heard Curtis pull away in his car that Shiro finally let the tears fall from his eyes. He slumped against the wall as the sobs wracked through his body. He sat like that for a few minutes, a headache starting to form from crying. He waited until his crying turned into hiccuping sobs and shallow breaths before he slowly stood up and walked to their... _ his _ bedroom. Shiro flopped down onto the bed and let out a shaky sigh. He started to tear up again when he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He sighed and fished it out, sitting up on his elbows to look at who was calling him. When he saw that it was Lance, he quickly answered.

"Shiro! Hey," Lance greeted, "I forgot to tell you earlier, but it turns out Ellio's just got a cold, so we'll have to wait it out."

"Oh," Shiro replied, cringing when his voice came out hoarser than he thought it would, "I guess that's good, though."

"Yeah, I didn't wake you did I?"

"N-no, I just got home a little while ago." Shiro took a shaky breath in and slowly let it out, try to calm himself down

"Is everything ok? You sound like you've been crying."

Shit. "Everything's f-fine," Shiro was practically hyperventilating, "do-don't worry about it." He pulled the phone away for a second and sighed in frustration, wishing his breathing would just calm down.

"Are you sure? You can come over and talk if you need to," Lance sounded worried, "if, um, if Curtis doesn't have a problem with it."

That sent Shiro back over the edge, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak, but he didn't want to cry on the phone with Lance. He took a deep breath in, and a pained noise managed to escape his mouth, and hand quickly shooting up to try and block anything else that worked its way through.

"Shiro?" Lance paused and waited for an answer that he wasn't going to get because of Shiro's current inability to speak without crying, "Shiro, you can't fool me, I know you're crying; I would go over there, but I have a 3-month-old who I can't leave home alone, so get your ass over here or so help me God I will call someone else to bring you here for me."

"Fine," Shiro said quietly, not fully trusting his voice, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this cliff hanger >:)
> 
> Also, don't get me wrong, I love Curtis, he's baby


	4. Chapter 4

Lance ended the call when he was absolutely sure that Shiro was coming over to his house. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that Shiro was upset about something, enough to make him cry, and Lance was determined to find out why and try his best to make it better. He was pulling out a bottle of wine when he heard a soft knock at the door. When he opened the front door, he was greeted by the sight of a tired-looking Shiro. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and his breathing was still a little stuttery.

"Hey, come on in," Lance said, moving so Shiro could get through the door. He went and grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses and sat down on the couch next to Shiro, "So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Shiro stayed quiet for a while, looking at his hands that were resting in his lap. Lance almost thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Curtis and I are talking about getting a divorce," Shiro's voice was strained like he was holding back tears, "I said something about wanting kids the other night, and it just blew up into a big fight."

"Oh, Shiro, I'm sorry," Lance said, gently rubbing his back.

"The worst part is, I came back from work to see him packed up and ready to leave, he didn't want to talk about it," Lance just let Shiro rant and get his feelings out, "why does this kind of thing happen to me every time I'm in a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"This same thing happened with Adam," Shiro sighed, slouching against the back of the couch, "I wanted to do something, he didn't want me to do it, we couldn't find a compromise, so we ended our engagement. Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

"No!" Lance quickly reassured, "Of course there's nothing you're doing wrong! It's hard to find compromises sometimes, and sometimes, if you can't find one, instead of doing something that isn't going to make either of you happy, you need to take a step back and ask yourself if you want to be with that person or if you want to do what's going to make you happy."

"But what if both things make me happy?"

"Then it's up to you to figure out which one will hurt more to lose."

Shiro sighed. Would he either lose the idea of having kids or lose his husband? If he and Curtis do get a divorce, wouldn't he have to wait to have kids anyway? He didn't exactly see himself being a single dad, not that there's any problem with that. The decision he needed to make was clear, but it was still hard to come to terms with. What if he already messed everything up with Curtis?

"Shiro, you ok?" Lance asked, pulling Shiro from his thoughts.

"Not really? I mean, I guess I've made a decision, but the fact of the matter is, what if I've ruined my relationship with Curtis? He left without us really having a conversation about it."

"Well, and tell me if I'm out of line, but maybe you two need some time away from each other? Just so you can both assess the situation?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I'll call him tomorrow and talk to him about it."

Lance nodded, "That's a good idea, have you eaten yet?" He asked, changing the subject because he didn't want Shiro to overthink anything.

"Not yet, I didn't exactly get a chance to make dinner," Shiro replied with a watery chuckle, wiping away the stray tears that fell from his eyes.

"Then I'll make something really quick, you just sit tight."

"Lance, that's really not necessary," Shiro stated, starting to stand up before Lance gently pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Just sit," Lance chuckled, "It's not a problem, I haven't eaten yet either."

"At least let me help?"

"Fine," Lance said, playfully rolling his eyes and motioning for Shiro yo follow him, "come on."

Shiro smiled and stood up from the couch, following Lance into the kitchen. He mainly stood off to the side and watched Lance cook, offering his help with things he could do. It's not that he was terrible at cooking, he just didn't have that much experience. His cooking dinner usually consisted of something that included the directions on the package. It was nice to take a break though, especially after the past two days. 

"Bowl please," Lance said, holding out a hand which Shiro placed a bowl in, "thank you." He put whatever he had been making -Shiro forgot to ask- in the bowl and handed it back to Shiro.

"Thank you."

Lance grabbed food for himself and two spoons from the drawer, giving one to Shiro and sat down at the dining room table. Shiro joined him, and they enjoyed the meal in a comfortable silence, which was nice because Shiro didn't really want to talk about anything.

"So, um, are you thinking about trying to make amends with Curtis?" Lance asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Shiro sighed, putting his spoon down and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "I mean, I'd like to try at least."

"Even if he doesn't want kids?"

Shiro stayed quiet, thinking again about the situation.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up again," Lance apologized.

"You're fine, I just don't know what I want yet, I mean, I'd rather not lose my husband, especially over having a child or not."

"I get it," Lance laughed, "being a single dad is hard."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Shiro chuckled, picking his spoon back up to finish eating.

***

Shiro looked down at his watch and sighed, "I should probably get going, I've got work in the morning." He said, standing up and stretching.

"Really? How late is it?" Lance asked, standing and stretching with Shiro.

"Almost midnight, so, not too late, but late enough for an old man like me," Shiro chuckled.

"You're not old," Lance protested, "but I get it, 10 o'clock is starting to feel like 2 in the morning."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow and keep you updated on the Curtis situation."

"Sounds good," Lance walked Shiro to the front door, "have a good night Shiro."

"You too, Lance, and tell Ellio I said hi when he wakes up," Shiro smiled and left.

Lance closed the door and let out a breath he had apparently been holding. He felt awful for Shiro. Lance didn't agree with Shiro's decision to just acquiesce to Curtis and wait for him to want children if that ever happened. Bit, Lance wanted him to be happy, and if waiting a little longer for Curtis made him happy, then Curtis should consider himself lucky. It wasn't Lance's place to say anything, even if he was a little jealous of Curtis. Wait...jealous? Lance's eyes widened, why would he be jealous of Curtis? No, it wasn't jealousy, not at all, it was definitely just...disappointment.

There was no way Lance liked Shiro, they've just grown to be great friends. Being stuck in space during an intergalactic war would do that to you, just look at Lance and Keith. It would be dumb to even think Lance had feelings for Shiro. Besides, Shiro's married, even if it's a little rocky right now, he's still married. He might look like he was literally chiselled from marble and he might be absolutely adorable, especially when he's playing or helping out with Ellio. Still, Lance does not and never will have feelings for Shiro and if he keeps telling himself that, it just might end up being true.

Lance flopped down on the couch with a groan and rubbed his hands down his face, "This is bad, this is very, very bad."

***

The next morning, Lance called up Hunk to inform him of his dilemma.

It rang a few times before Hunk answered, "Lance, buddy, what's up? How's Ellio?"

"Hey, man, Ellio's good," Lance started, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "but I think I have a problem."

"What's up?"

"I think I might have a thing for Shiro."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah, 'Oh, shit'! He's married," Lance panicked, "what the hell am I supposed to do? I'd go out and try to take my mind off of him, but we all know how that ended last time."

"Dude, relax, it's not that big of a deal, it's not like you're going to make a move on him, right?" Hunk asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I-I don't know."

"It could be that you need to get out there again."

"Huh?"

"Well, you haven't actually dated since, well, y'know...maybe it's time you get back out there again?"

"Are you saying that my mind is trying to convince me that I have a crush on Shiro because I'm lonely?"

"Well, yeah, a little? I mean, how many times has Shiro been over in the past week?"

"A couple of times."

"And how many of those times had something to do with Ellio?" Lance stayed silent, "You see what I'm saying? Your brain is convincing you that you have a crush on him simply because he's nice to your son."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lance rolled his eyes, and he could hear Hunk chuckle on the other side of the phone, "shut up...besides How am I supposed to go out with a 3-month old?"

"Leave him with your mom? She'd understand."

"Yeah, but who's gonna want to go out with a single dad, especially one that's 19? I'm not even legally allowed to drink yet!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone, hold on," Lance could hear muffled yelling from Hunk's side of the call, "I...I've gotta go, there's an emergency in the kitchen. I'll talk to you later, let me know how dating goes!"

Hunk hung up, and Lance laid back down on his bed. If he was going to do this, tonight was a beautiful night to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! School has been crazy, and I've been planning stuff for a Twitter AU I have on Instagram (@shancemodelau) 
> 
> I might start updating twice every week depending on how crazy things get, hopefully I can keep up with how I've been doing it though!


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you again, mamá."

"It's not a problem, mijo! You deserve a night out!"

Lance was dropping Ellio off at his parent's house so he could take Hunk's suggestion and go out tonight. He was going with Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Keith's boyfriend who he hadn't met yet. They invited Shiro, but he declined, wanting to spend time with Curtis, which made sense with what was going on between them.

"Ok, he has a cold, but that doctor said it will clear up pretty soon..."

"Lance-"

"...I put 3 bottles in his diaper bag and 2 pairs of pyjamas…"

"Lance-"

"...there's clothes for tomorrow too. I put in a couple of outfits so he has a choice-"

"Lance!" His mom yelled, laughing, "Mijo, I've raised five kids and have helped with two grand-kids, a third one isn't going to be a problem. Stop worrying and go have fun!"

"Right, sorry," Lance chuckled, "I'll get out of your hair, but, um, if you want, call or text me before he goes to bed?"

"Absolutely, now go have fun!"

"Te amo, mamá," Lance said and then bent down to kiss Ellio's forehead and softly say, "te amo, mi amor." He waved bye before leaving the house, getting in his car, and driving off. He couldn’t help but worry even if it was his own mom, Ellio was  _ his _ baby and if anything ever happened to him, Lance wouldn't be able to live with himself. It surprised him, he's only had Ellio for a little over a week, but he loved him with all of his heart. He trusted his mom though and knew that the only bad thing that could happen is the poor kid getting hundreds of pictures taken. This, however, didn't stop him from jumping to immediately answer his phone when it started ringing.

"Mamá?" Lance answered.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no, unless that's what you're calling me now?"

"Sorry, Pidge, I just dropped Ellio off and I'm a little on edge."

Pidge chuckled, "Lance it's your mom, you absolutely  _ have _ to be worried,  _ he might end up just like you. _ "

"Haha, very funny," Lance said sarcastically, "is there a reason you called me or did you just call to be rude?"

"I always call to be rude, but I was also told to tell you to meet us at the Marble Valley."

"Got it, I just need to change and then I'll see you guys in ten minutes."

"Alright, also, Hunk says to wear something that will get you laid," there was a muffled thudding noise, "really, Hunk?" Her voice sounded far away, which told Lance she had sent the phone down for a second, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, tell Hunk I'll wear whatever I want."

"Will do, I'll see you later!" Pidge said and then hung up.

"Something that will get me laid," Lance scoffed, "all my clothing could get me laid, I'm pretty layable."

***

Even though all of his clothing could get him laid, Lance's subconscious didn't fully trust him, so he ended up wearing tight, ripped skinny jeans, a flowy blue crop top and a blue flannel. It wasn't too bad, but it was showy enough. He pulled up to the club and quickly found his friends in line.

"Lance you made it," Hunk yelled, wrapping him up in a hug, "I see you took my outfit advice too."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance laughed, "now we just need to get in, do you think my old fake ID will work or do you think I can get in with charm alone?"

"I think the fact that you're a Voltron paladin will be enough, not to mention you're technically old enough," Pidge said " If not, my fake one has worked amazingly for me so far," she laughed.

Lance laughed with her, "You're a terrible person."

"I know."

"Is Keith here yet?" Lance asked, "I wanna meet whoever was brave enough to date him."

"He said he should be here soon," Hunk replied, looking at his phone, "I want to meet this guy too."

"I bet it's an alien he helped on one of his missions," Pidge chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that!"

"Think of what?"

"Keith!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk yelled in unison, turning around to greet him.

"And James?" Lance questioned, peaking around Keith to look at the man behind him.

"Ah, yeah," Keith chuckled, pulling James forward by his hand, "James is my boyfriend."

"Aww! You too are so cute getting all blushy after using the b-word!" Pidge snickered, causing Keith to glare at her without any actual anger.

"Oh, leave him alone," Hunk nudged Pidge, "they're just happy, which is always nice to see."

"Thank you, Hunk."

"Hey, I heard about what happened," James said, moving to stand next to Lance and speak to him quietly, "Is everything ok?"

"What?" Lance asked, looking at James confused.

"The baby?"

"Oh! Yeah," Lance chuckled, "thanks for asking! He's got a little cold right now, but other than that, it's good."

"That's good to hear, being a single parent is tough," James chuckled.

Lance's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wait, are you-?"

"No!" James quickly cut off, "No, sorry, but my mom was. She got pregnant on her 21st birthday and then had me, I've heard all the stories."

"Oh, I can imagine, I bet you were a real shit-head, too," Lance joked.

"Takes one to know one," James retorted.

"You got me, hopefully, my mom can handle my son tonight."

"That poor woman," they were both laughing pretty hard by now.

"Seriously though," James said, starting to calm down, "if you ever need help, don't hesitate to reach out."

"Thanks, man," Lance smiled, then frowned, "let's just hope that doesn't cause a huge fight between you and Keith."

"Huh?"

Before Lance could answer, Hunk's voice cut in, "You guys coming? The lines moving."

"Yeah, sorry!" Lance called, moving forward to catch up with the group, a confused James following behind him.

***

Getting in was no problem. Pidge was right when she said being a paladin of Voltron would work. Once inside they found a booth and sat while Hunk ordered them drinks.

"Alright, I've got four beers and one drink that will help my buddy get over a guy," Hunk said, passing out drinks.

"Really, Hunk?" Lance asked, rolling his eyes but smiling."

"You need it! You're hung up on Sh-"

"Hunk!" Lance hissed, cutting him off and looking at everyone else at the table, "Not everyone needs to know."

"Wait, I wanna know!" Pidge gasped, "How come Hunk gets to know who you're hopelessly in love with but we don't?"

"Because he won't relentlessly make fun of me for it."

Pidge huffed, "Fine, don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own anyway."

***

While everyone else was dancing, Lance stayed sitting in the booth. He hasn't really gone out like this in a year, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. That didn't stop everyone motioning him to go dance every couple minutes and him having to decline every time. He didn't really want to drink that much either because of what happened the last time he went out; one baby was definitely enough right now.

"Hey, man, how come you aren't joining the fun?" Keith asked, coming over to him completely out of breath.

"I dunno, I haven't been out in a while and it just seems weird."

Keith sat down across from him, "Look, man, Hunk said you came out tonight to try and get over someone, right?" Lance nodded, "Well, you're not going to find someone to help you if you sit here all night."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just trying to work up the courage."

"That's what alcohol is for."

"I'm gonna try to stay away from that, I'd rather not end up with another baby," Lance chuckled.

"True, hadn't thought of that," Keith said, standing up and holding out his hand, "one song, you can dance with the group so it won't be weird."

Lance sighed, and smiled, taking Keith's hand, "Fine, fine, fine, you broke me, I'll dance. But only one song, unless I feel like dancing for more."

Keith smiled and dragged Lance to where the rest of their group was on the dance floor.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us!" Hunk shouted over the music, Lance responded by smiling and waving. They were all having fun, but Lance just felt awkward. He couldn't dance, that was no secret, so when he had to, he was usually a lot less sober than he is now, or had someone to match rhythm with.

"Come on, just let loose!" Pidge offered.

When Lance was in middle school, he had his first school dance, however, knowing he couldn't dance, he almost didn't go, but, thankfully Veronica offered some helpful tips.

_ "Just move your hips to the beat, Lance." _

_ "What if I can't find the beat?" _

_ "Make your own." _

Lance followed that advice now, finding the beat easily because that's all he could really hear blasting from the speakers. He slowly started moving his hips to the beat, picking up as the music went along. He was starting to have fun, which was really nice.

"Lance, don't look now, but there's a person making bedroom eyes at you from the bar," Hunk said, coming over to dance next to Lance so he didn't have to yell.

"What?" Lance said turning to look at the bar, making accidental eye-contact with someone, and then turning away, blushing.

"I said don't look," Hunk laughed, "but, I think you should go for it."

"Hunk, he's a guy!"

"And? You're bi, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Lance snorted, "but I've never actually been with a guy before."

"You haven't?"

"No," Lance sighed, sneaking a look at the guy sitting at the bar, "but, he is pretty cute."

"Well, you have three options, one, offer to buy him a drink. Two, ask him if he wants to dance. Three, go home alone."

"Ouch, you could've just said two options," Lance said, Hunk shrugged, "alright, I'm going in." Lance slowly made his way to the bar and stood next to the guy who was staring at him. He pretended he was thinking about which drink to get, so he didn't seem creepy if the guy wasn't actually into him.

"Hey, this might seem weird, but can I buy you a drink?" A voice asked, the person asking was very close to Lance's face and when he turned his head to respond, their noses almost touched, "I couldn't help but watch you dancing, and, I figured I'd give this a shot."

Lance chuckled, "Sure, but only if I can buy you a drink too."

The man laughed and nodded, "Be my guest, I'm Penn."

"The name’s Lance," he blushed, holding out his hand which Penn took and gently kissed, causing Lance to blush harder.

"It's a pleasure, Lance. Now, how about that drink?"

***

The rest of the night consisted of Lance and Penn flirting and dancing with each other and Lance's friends hyping them up the whole time. Lance was having a good time. He almost forgot that he had asked his mom to let him know when Ellio was going to bed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself from the dance floor to go find somewhere quiet to answer.

"Mamá?" Lance answered, this time hoping he was right.

"Hey, just letting you know I'm about to put Ellio to bed," she was whispering, Lance figured it was because she was holding a sleeping baby.

"Has he been good?"

"Yeah," she chuckled softly, "he's a very vocal baby."

"Trust me, I know," Lance said, "he wakes me up quite a bit because of it."

"How is your night going? Having fun I hope?"

"Yeah! I actually met someone," Lance giggled, "his name is Penn."

" _ His _ name?" Lance had forgotten he hadn't told his family he was bi and he panicked for a second, "Is he cute?" Lance let out a sigh of relief. She didn't sound mad, so that was reassuring.

"Yeah, if it goes anywhere I'll be sure to send you a picture," Lance laughed.

"Ok, go have more fun, I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok, te amo!" 

"Te amo, mijo."

Lance made his way back to the dance floor and was quickly scooped up by Penn.

"Who was that?"

"My mom, she's watching after my b-" Lance stopped himself, what if Penn doesn't like kids?

"Your…?"

"Quick question, how do you feel about kids?"

Penn looked very confused, "I don't mind them, why?" Lance gave him a sheepish smile, "Oh my god, wait, do you have a kid?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No!" Penn quickly reassured, "That's awesome! Do you have any pictures, because I'm sure if they're half as cute as you, I'll like them."

Lance's heart melted, "I do, but maybe I can show you tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Penn asked, raising an eyebrow before it clicked, "Oh! You sure?"

"Only if you want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a reupload! I just needed to edit some things (Penn's name from Aides to Penn)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First NSFW Scene ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first nsfw scene I've ever written and I honestly don't know if it's good or not so bare with me

Lance fumbled with the keys to his garrison apartment, and it didn’t help that Penn had his arms wrapped around his waist. When he finally managed to unlock the door, he turned around in Penns arms and quickly kissed him while leading him into the house.

As soon as they were inside, Penn pressed Lance up against the closed door and pressed their lips together. Lance immediately started kissing back. Penn started moving the kisses down Lance’s jaw and neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin, leaving tiny marks behind.

Penn pressed his thigh in between Lance’s legs, causing breathy moans to escape Lance’s lips as he ground down against it. Penn pulled back from his kisses, making Lance whine at the loss of contact.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Penn said, in a hushed, out of breath whisper.

Lance blushed, completely speechless, not that it would’ve mattered anyway because Penn had dove back in, pressing their lips together again. He could feel Penn’s tongue jut out against his bottom lip and Lance opened his mouth, welcoming the intrusion.

The kiss turned wet and sloppy as they both tried to take off their shoes and jackets without breaking apart, eventually having to concede and break the kiss so they could see what they were doing. It didn’t take long to resume where they had left off once they had finished though.

Penn slid his hand up under Lance’s shirt and ghosted his thumb against his nipple, causing Lance to gasp in surprise. Penn chuckled in amusement, repeating the motion and pinching the bud of Lance's nipple slightly. Lance’s head hit the door with a soft thud as another moan escaped his lips. Penn removed his hand from Lance’s shirt and instead settled them at the back of his thighs and hefted Lance into the air.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

“E-end of the hall,” Lance choked out.

As peen quickly made his way down the hall towards the bedroom, Lance took to trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, leaving marks of his own. He pulled back to admire his work just in time for Penn to drop him on his bed.

Lance scooted back against the headboard and Penn settled himself between his legs. He slowly slid Lance’s shirt off, taking a moment to appreciate just how amazing he was and looked, especially with his pupils blown out in lust and the dark bruises scattered along his neck. He started trailing kissed down from his neck to his chest, slowly moving over to one of his nipples and capturing it in his mouth. Lance stifled a moan and watched in amazement as Penn’s tongue worked over the bud of his nipple before he caught it between his teeth, startling a loud moan out of Lance. 

Lance covered his now reddened face with his hands, embarrassed by just how turned on he was getting by just having his nipples played with. Penn didn’t exactly seem to are, making his way to the other nipple and repeating the actions, making Lance moan again, but his time it was muffled by his hands. Penn kissed his way up to Lance’s face again. He pulled his hands away from his face and placed a kiss on his lips.

“You don’t need to be quiet.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s beautiful,” Penn really knew how to turn Lance into a blushing mess and they’d only known each other for a few hours.

Penn sat up and took off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor. Lance couldn’t help but stare in amazement and trail his hands down Penn’s torso, feeling each bump of muscle. So, Lance definitely had a type, there was no doubt about that.

“Like what you see?” Penn asked, chuckling.

Lance nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, “Very much so.”

Penn moved his hands down Lance’s side, making him shiver a bit before his fingers caught on the belt loops of his pants. They made eye contact as Penn gently tugged down, silently asking a question, to which Lance nodded. Penn moved his hand to the button and zipper of Lance’s pants, taking his time undoing them and sliding the pants off of Lance’s legs.

Lance started working Penn’s pants down at the same time, tugging them down as far as he could, leaving the rest of the work to Penn, who kicked them off and threw them on the floor along with Lance’s pants.

They were both in their underwear now, heavily making out and grinding against one another, both letting out an occasional moan. Eventually, Penn trailed his fingers down Lance’s sides when Penn reached the waistband of Lance’s underwear, he slowly started tugging his underwear down. Lance lifted his hips off the bed, allowing Penn to pull his underwear down all the way.

Penn slid his tongue into Lance’s mouth in a needy kiss. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around lance’s dick, slowly starting to pump it.

“F-fuck,” Lance moaned, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall back against his pillows and bright blush creeping onto his cheeks. He managed to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Penn’s underwear, “Can I?”

“Yeah, please,” Penn nodded, a breathy moan leaving his lips when Lance’s hand reached into Penn’s underwear and stroked his cock before pulling his underwear down completely.

Penn shifted his hips so their erections were pressed together and wrapped his hand around them and pumped his fist. Lance let out a low moan, rutting his hips against Penn’s. He wrapped his legs around Penn’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Shit, Lance, you’re beautiful,” Penn said, out of breath, leaning back in for a passionate kiss and slowing the movements of his hips, “do you have lube?”

“Yeah, nightstand drawer, condoms too if you don’t have one.”

“Perfect,” Penn said, reaching into the nightstand and grabbing the lube and a condom. He poured some of the lube on his fingers and let it warm up. After a few seconds, Penn pressed the pad of his finger against Lance’s hole, “have you done this before?”

Lance bit his lip and shuddered, “N-no, I’ve never been with a guy before,” he said, suddenly shy.

“I’ll be gentle then,” Penn said, leaning down to kiss Lance again. He took this chance to press his finger inside, drawing out a moan from Lance, “Just let me know if anything hurts, okay?” Lance nodded, his breath hitching in his throat and turning into a moan.

Penn slowly worked in another finger trying to be as gentle as possible, slowly thrusting them in and out to properly prepare him. Lance let out another moan, arching his back off the bed and pushing his ass against Penn’s fingers.

“Good?” Penn asked, adding a third finger, curving them up, and spreading them apart.

“Fuck, yes, so good,” Lance practically screamed.

Penn chuckled before pulling his fingers out. He slipped the condom on and slicked his cock with lube, pumping it a bit, “You ready? Just let me know if it’s too much,” he said, slowly pushing inside, moaning at the sensation, “Fuck, Lance,” he said with a breathless moan. Lance let out a long moan as Penn pushed in all the way. He waited a bit for Lance to fully adjust, “Is it okay to move?”

“Yeah, yes, definitely,” Lance grounded, his tensed body slowly relaxing. Penn pulled out and thrust back in. Lance moaned, arching his back off the bed. He pulled Penn down for a kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Penn ground his hips into Lance, moaning against his lips. Lance started rolling his hips in time with Penn’s thrusts, meeting him halfway, “Ngh-- fuck, Penn, y-you feel so good,” Lance managed to say between moans.

“Shit,” Penn moaned, thrusting a little harder. He ducked his head against Lance’s neck, moaning and panting against his skin.

Lance shuddered in pleasure, moan after moan leaving his lips. He scratched his hands down Penn’s back, leaving small red lines. Penn grabbed Lance’s legs and rested them on his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to thrust with more purpose, pounding harder into Lance.

“F-fuck, ah! Penn!” Lance cursed, a slew of moans pouring out of his mouth, his hands falling to the bed and gripping the bedsheets. Penn’s nails dug into Lance’s legs, punched out-breaths and curses falling from his lips.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Penn moaned, “I’m close--” he muttered, burying his face against Lance’s neck, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

“S-so am I,” Lance moaned out, biting his lip. Penn reached down between them, taking Lance’s cock in his hand again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Lance’s back arched off the bed, “Fuck, Penn, I-I’m gonna--” Lance cut himself off with a loud moan as his cum spilt out onto his stomach.

Penn fucked Lance through his orgasm, his thrusts becoming faster and moans becoming louder before he spilt out into the condom. He collapsed against Lance’s chest, letting out an exhausted sigh. He pulled out of Lance and took the condom off, tossing it towards the garbage Lance had in his room.

“That was amazing,” Penn sighed, lazily kissing Lance’s jaw.

“Probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” Lance admitted with a chuckle, still kinda dazed.

Penn moved so he was on his side holding Lance against his chest, “So, you think it was good then?”

“Very good,” Lance chuckled, nuzzling against Penn’s chest. Penn started gently running his fingers up and down Lance’s spine, yawning slightly. Lance slung his leg over Penn’s hip and closed his eyes.

Penn chuckled and closed his own eyes, placing a quick kiss on the top of Lance’s head before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've never written a scene like this. On the plus side, I got it done quicker than I thought I would.
> 
> vvv Shameless Self Promos vvv
> 
> Instagram AU: https://www.instagram.com/shancemodelau/
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=30674605&fan_landing=true


End file.
